The Price of Freedom (RPG)
Summary ;From the back cover :A grand experiment, a noble alliance, a Federation born of hope :In the 24th century, one power outshines all others as a beacon of hope in the galaxy. Based on diversity and mutual support, populated by countless sentient species, the United Federation of Planets stands as a testament to the collective vision of its member worlds. United by the precepts set forth in the Articles of Federation, its members have become the foremost guardians of freedom in the galaxy. :In the two centuries since its founding, the Federation has come to assume an almost legendary stature among both its membership and its starfaring neighbors. Starfleet vessels and officers, UFP ambassadors and diplomatic missions, Federation scientists and researchers -- all have played pivotal roles in galactic history, and in many cases their exploits and accomplishments have taken on the mantle of legend. It is a legacy of vigilance, of hope, and ultimately of universal acceptance and freedom. :''The Price of Freedom gives players and narrators alike a detailed overview of this grand interstellar experiment. From Vulcan to Alpha Centauri, from Starfleet Command to its Advanced Technologies division, this book serves as the indispensable UFP game reference. Along with its companion volumes, Planets of the UFP: A Guide to Federation Worlds and Planetary Adventures, Vol. I: Adventures in Federation Space, The Price of Freedom gives players the most complete picture yet available of this noble and far-flung alliance.' References Starships ; (heavy cruiser) : • • • • • • ; (light cruiser) : • • • • • • • ; (exploratory cruiser) : • • • • • • • • ; (light transport) : • • • • ; (light escort) : • • • ; (cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • ; (fast cruiser) : • • • • • • • ; (cruiser) : • • • • • • ; (medical cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • ; (heavy scout) : • • • • • • • • ; (light cruiser): • • • • • • ; (heavy explorer) : • ; (heavy frigate) : • • • • • • ;other: (tender) • (frigate) • (explorer) • (fast frigate) • (explorer) • (escort) • (escort) • (light cruiser) • (fast frigate) • (surveyor) • (heavy escort) • • (heavy frigate) • ( explorer) • (exploratory cruiser) • (research vessel) • (cargo carrier) • (heavy escort) • (explorer) • (hospital ship) • (hospital ship) • ( exploratory cruiser) • (fast cruiser) • (tug) • (scout) • ( explorer) • (transport) • (fast cruiser) • (surveyor) • (tanker) • (heavy cruiser) • (courier) • • (frigate) • (courier) • (cargo carrier) • (exploratory cruiser) • (light frigate) • (laboratory vessel) • (light escort) • (strike cruiser) • (heavy frigate) • (light cruiser) • (research vessel) • (heavy scout) • (fast cruiser) • (heavy escort) • (tug) • (escort) • (frigate) • (cargo carrier) • (cruiser) • (surveyor) • (light frigate) • (frigate) • (tender) • (light frigate) • (transport) • • (tender) • (light frigate) • (transport) • • (scout) • (heavy cruiser) • (tanker) Locations Starbase 201 | ... External Links * Category:Books